objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Paintbrush
Paintbrush, labelled The Hothead, is a contestant on Inanimate Insanity and was a member of Team Epic. Paintbrush also competes in Inanimate Insanity II and was an member of The Bright Lights. Fan fiction Where Paintbrush is from * Palm Springs, California (KittyFan2004) * São Paulo, Brazil (U4Again) * Buffalo, New York (Opinduver) (NahuelFire39) * Meowtown, Paintbrushia * Flourtown, Pennslyvania (NLG343) * London, UK (Mrsbalsaleafy) * Melbourne, Australia (Tamagoyaki, memes) * Penrith, New South Wales, Australia * Joshua Tree, California (Ze Tossere) * Zadar, Croatia (WheeliumThe2nd) * Salt Lake City, Utah (MrFlamerBoy) * Rio de Janeiro, Brazil (Rosie1991) * Las Vegas, Nevada (Hanjax70) Human Names * Patricia Jordan (NLG343) * Payton Cruz (KittyFan2004) * Patrick "Belarusy" Wagways (GameboyNextGeneration) * Pheonix Boyd (Opinduver) * Burney Pinsel (Laclale/In OCR, has brother or sister) * NOT KNOWN TO WORLD (mrsbalsaleafy) * * Presley Kumar (Tamagoyaki) * Parker Guerrero (Ze Tossere) * (memes) * Patricia Marr (WheeliumThe2nd) * Pac Bresher (NahuelFire39) * P!nk (ZanyWays217) * Chloe Garcia (Rosie1991) * Peyton Handel (Hanjax70) Dates of birth * August 4, 1989 (FlorasAreReallyCool228) * August 14, 2000 (KittyFan2004) * November 23, 1990 (Opinduver) * May 4, 1990 * January 16, 2008 (Pinekones) * August 13, 1992 (Tamagoyaki) * November 5, 1990 (Ze Tossere) * December 30, 1983 (memes) * October 25, 1992 (TheGamerAlex2004) * July 9, 2002 (WheeliumThe2nd) * ??? (NahuelFire39) * May 24, 1996 (Unidentified User) * July 19, 1983 (Rosie1991) * June 7, 1996 (Hanjax70) Ethnicity * Italian-German (KittyFan2004) * Arab (Mrsbalsaleafy) * Indian and English (Tamagoyaki) * Fijian * Mexican (Ze Tossere) * American (FlorasAreReallyCool228) * English (WheeliumThe2nd) * Brazilian (Rosie1991) Nationality * American (KittyFan2004, Opinduver, Ze Tossere, WheeliumThe2nd, Hanjax70) * British (Mrsbalsaleafy) * Australian (Tamagoyaki, , memes) * Brazilian (Rosie1991) Headcanons Unidentified Users Paintbrush is also the owner to 4 cats Trivia *Adam Katz (the creator of Inanimate Insanity) revealed that Paintbrush's true gender in II2 Episode 12’s official comment, which is "Non-binary". *Paintbrush is the tallest (and also the second thinnest) contestant. *Paintbrush can burn their hair. This is extended in II2's episode 12, where Paintbrush burnt a good chunk of the challenge area. *In Object Multiverse, Paintbrush was evil and they're the main antagonist. *In Inanimations, there's another Paintbrush but the design is slightly different and has longer hair. Gallery Paintbrush2017-1.png Team_Acromania.png|Paintbrush's first team Team_Islanders_After_Episode_2.png|Paintbrush's second team New Paintbrush Pose.png 13. Paintbrush.png Paintbrush New Pose.png Paintbrush S2.png 69px-PaintbrushCarelessIdle.png Paintbrush drawing.png Inanimations Paintbrush Pose.png Paintbrush-0.png Paintbrush-1.png Paintbrush.png PaintbrushBFTT.png Paintbrush Body Blabla.png Paintbrush (OC Pose).png Paintbrush Icon for II 2 Camp.png ACWAGT Paintbrush Pose.png Paintbrush's Pro Pic.png 88px-PaintbrushBody.png Paintbrush Pose.png Paintbrush Icon.png Paintbrush 2.png Objects-tale-38.png Paintbrush .jpg NB_Paintbrush.png PBCalling.png PaintbrushIcon.png 35. Paintbrush.png Paintbrush's Pose.PNG Salt, Pepper, Lightbulb and Paintbrush.PNG Team Epic UFE 3rd Time.jpg Object Reactions 2.PNG Audi QS7 With Paintbrush.JPG Image13.png 122648721 144x108.png EFF64E94-5311-4781-85EA-5B736E4E2629.png Image20.png Image46.png Image125.png Image35.png Image132.png Image362.png PaintbrushNaitanui.png Bandicam 2018-01-15 13-52-16-726.png FuriousPaintbrush.png PaintbrushNewWiki.png Lightbrush2017Pose.png Final 8 II2 12.jpg Paintbrush-oof-2008.png 2008cast-oof.png And together were memes.png Paintbrush-oof-2009.png HighAsOOF2009.png USA2003cast-oof.png Paintbrush-oof-2003-USA.png E.jpg Paintbrushvictorysign.png Object Pandemonium - Paintbrush.png Paintbrushidle.png PaintbrushCreation.png PaintbrushPreDebut.PNG SvOCvQ9 .png Changed once again-0.png Paintbrush Stomach Growl.png Paintbrush Sick In Bed.png paint-brush-stroke-png-Paintbrush_Icon.png Paintbrush_5.png Category:Characters Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Arms and Legs Category:Object Multiverse Category:The Bright Lights Category:Team Epic Category:Canadian characters Category:1980's births Category:1990's births Category:2000's births Category:American Characters Category:Brazilian Characters Category:English Characters Category:British Characters Category:Australian Characters Category:Croatian Characters Category:Mexican-American Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:II Category:II2 Category:Texan Characters Category:Eliminated Category:Inanimate Insanity Contestants [[Category:Genderless [[Cat [[Category:Ma